Red on White
by orihimehasgeass
Summary: ByakuOC Sayuki Mai, a threat to Seireitei and Kuchiki Byakuya, the law abiding captain. What will happen when they cross paths? RxR pls! Ja! TITLE CHANGED! Title is random. I just imagined blood on snow xD
1. Chapter 1

ByakuOC

Snow-Filled Cherry Blossoms

ByakuxOC

This is a pretty lame chapter so please bear with it.

Chapter 1

"Achoo!"

A wispy haired girl stood on a lamp post as she watched over Karakura town. She rubbed her hands as she sniffed, the snow building a pile on her head and each time she sneezed, the pile will scatter and a new one will build. She rubbed her arms and face, wanting to feel some warmth. Suddenly, her phone beeped and off she went to the place the radar indicated. When she arrived, the hollow was there, its appearance an eye sore. She unsheathed her zanpakutou, a zanpakutou which she can be proud of. It had a black and white hilt, its cross guard the shape of an angels wing. She jumped at the hollow, its black skin shimmering. She swung her sword at the creatures head, purifying its soul. She sheathed her sword, her pink, waist length hair dancing in the wind. She sneezed again, her carmine coloured eyes full of tears due to the severe cold she caught.

PAK!

"Itai!!" she yelled.

"Mai! I told ya to rest! We can handle the hollows!"

"But Ichigo!"

"Go back and rest at seireitei! Take a sick leave or something!"

"but-

Her phone beeped, and when she looked at it, Byakuya's name was on the screen, his smiling face visible beneath his name. Ichigo and Rukia were shocked.

"Yo! Byakuya!" Mai beamed cheerfully.

"Mai. Return here."

"Eh?! But you assigned me here!"

"Something important has happened. Return now. Renji will pick you up."

"Tattooed pineapple?!"

A senkaimon suddenly appeared and out came Renji. He grabbed Mai by the waist and slung her over his shoulder, the girl screaming.

"Waa! Renji! I'll tell Byakuya about this! You're so mean! Put me down!"

"Taichou's the one who told me to pick you up, idiot!"

"I know that! But don't pick me up LITERALLY! You're the idiot!"

She pulled his hair from the back, making him yell.

"Damn it!"

He turned around and went through the senkaimon, Mai still thrashing like a child. Ichigo and Rukia just stared at the now senkaimon-less space, their head exploding with one question: KUCHIKI BYAKUYA IS SMILING?!

...

Sayuki Mai huffed angrily and crossed her arms as she sat between Byakuya and Renji. She glared daggers at Byakuya but it didn't affect him. Mai's eye twitched and she poured her anger on poor Renji. She grabbed his collar and yelled at him before finally dropping him on the ground, Byakuya staring at her and Renji sprawled on the ground, his headband covering his left eye. Mai stomped towards the unaffected Byakuya and glared at him, her face inches away from his.

"BYAKUYA!! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL IMPORTANT?! TESTING OUT A NEW KIND OF TEA?! THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"The soutaichou was the one who-

Byakuya quickly grabbed Mai and pulled her just in time before a shakkahou from a tall tree hit her. Renji jumped towards the tree and jumped up its branches to search for the one who shot the kidou. Mai was still on the floor and in the arms of the alert and stoic Byakuya when Renji came down, a golden haired girl in tow who was bonded by Renji's bakudou. The girl glared at Mai, her eyes full of envy, jealousy and anger. Mai shuddered and buried his face on Byakuya's chest...and she quickly jumped back, her face blushing.

"The hell Byakuya?!"

"Yo! Taichou! It was a fan girl of yours!"

"Don't butt in, Renji!"

"It is against the law to kill a fellow shinigami because of personal emotions. Bring her to yamamoto-soutaichou." Byakuya coldly said.

"Byakuya..." Mai said before another fan girl hit her with a soukatsui.

Byakuya released his zanpakutou and some moments later, lifeless bodies, an unscathed Renji, a stoic-as-ever Byakuya and an injured Mai remained. She had slowly sat up while Byakuya and Renji fought the hateful shinigamis. She coughed blood and stared at it, her shihakusho torn and burned at some parts.

"That's...ridiculous...! That was...just a soukatsui...!"

Byakuya came by her side, his sword sheathed and his haori in his hands. He placed it around Mai and picked her up, her breathing accompanied by dry coughs. Byakuya used shunpo to get to the 4th squad house quickly when he felt a light tugging on his collar. He looked down to see Mai crying, her cheeks wet and flushed.

"Byakuya...That was...a soukatsui, right?"

"A souren soukatsui complete with the chant. It is no wonder you obtained all those injuries."

Mai remained silent, her tears streaming down, her wounds throbbing painfully. They arrived at the 4th squad house, the gentle captain drinking her tea. Byakuya approached Unohana, the injured and almost dead Mai in his arms. Unohana quickly stood up and led him to a room and asked him to wait outside. After a long wait, Unohana came out wearing her gentle smile.

"Kuchiki-taichou, she took a direct hit from a complete souren soukatsui so it is no wonder this happened. It isnt fatal but it is still dangerous. It is better that she take a break from her shinigami duties for two months in the real world. I also recommend that she use a gigai which suppresses her reiatsu so no hollow will be after her soul."

Byakuya nodded, his face stoic and strict. Unohana gave him his haori which had Mai's blood on it. He folded it and slid it into the folds of his shihakusho.

"You may go into her room if you want. She can go to the real world by tomorrow morning." Unohana added. She smiled before going away. Byakuya stood up and walked into the room, his shihakusho flowing. He closed the door gently to not wake up Mai, but she was a light sleeper. She opened her eyes and saw the window. Her head was turned towards the window so she couldn't see Byakuya. She suddenly felt somebody enclose her left hand in a warm grasp, her hands relaxing. Due to the medicines, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and she fell asleep...And so did her visitor.

...

She woke up to find Byakuya sitting on a chair, sleeping and holding her hand. She noticed that his face had dry tears. She slowly sat up and caressed his face which she really shouldn't have because Byakuya quickly held her hand in place and opened his eyes. Mai froze.

"Ah-! Byakuya! I was uhmm...I was-

Byakuya removed her hand and sat up straight. He looked out the window and explained the scenario all over again to Mai.

...

"Oh...So, for two months, i have to stay in the real world..." she trailed off.

Byakuya stood up and walked towards the door when Mai suddenly sighed. Byakuya looked at her.

"You don't seem too happy, bya-kun. What's wrong?"

"It is not important."

"Oh. Kay then! Night night."

He heard the blanket ruffle and everything went quiet. He turned to see her face illuminated by the moonlight, her features clearly visible. He quietly went out and headed towards the 1st squad office to talk to the soutaichou.

...

"To accompany your subordinate, you say?" yamamoto said, his gaze set on Kuchiki Byakuya.

He had walked into the office with an air of dignity as usual and immediately asked for the permission to go to the real world with Mai.

"Yes, you may. It is our responsibility to make sure that each hardworking shinigami are fine."

Byakuya quickly went away and headed to his house. Unohana had already made the preparations for the senkaimon so all they needed to do was rest.

...

"Wai! The senkaimon is open!"

Mai squealed and ran to it when Byakuya grabbed her elbow. She stared at him.

"Eh?"

"Stop running around."

"Ukie!"

She suddenly crouched down while holding her shoulder. She winced in pain as she felt her wound throb painfully. Byakuya quickly took her in his arms and went through the senkaimon.

...

Mai groaned as Inoue healed her with her souten kisshun. Ichigo, Byakuya, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Urahara, Jinta, Tessai and Ururu sat and waited for Inoue to finish. After a long wait, Mai was sleeping peacefully while the others talked in the other room.

...

"A fan girl shinigami did that?!" Ichigo stared at Byakuya with unbelieving eyes.

Urahara was surprisingly quiet and kept on listening. They were all thinking when Urahara spoke in his jolly tone.

"Hai hai! I guess I have to explain some things now." his voice turned deadly serious that everybody listened intently. He tipped his hat and cleared his throat.

"There is a secret clan that has been hunted for thousands of years. That clan is called the 'Tsubasa Ichizoku'. Every generation, they choose an heiress to inherit their crest. That person always has pink hair and blood red eyes. But there is another mark. It is a fleur-de-lis that is tattooed on their chest. The reason why they are hunted is because they are a threat to seireitei. The shinigamis that hurt her before are not fan girls, but the Tsubasa Ryoushi."

"Why did we go to this tsubasa crap?" Ichigo said.

"Because Sayuki Mai is the heiress of the Tsubasa Ichizoku."

"..."

"What is this crest you are talking about, Urahara?" Rukia butted in.

"The Ken Tenshii. It is a necklace that protects the heiress. It-

"Merges with my zanpakutou in bankai form and gives me angel wings."

Everybody turned to the owner of the voice and was surprised to see Mai sitting down and hugging her knees while staring down onto the floor.

"It also enables me to use my sword as a bow. The arrow is part of the Ken Tenshii."

They noticed that she was crying. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying.

"Sayuki-chan..." Inoue said.

"I feel so stupid not knowing my own purpose. Im a threat because my duty as a Tsubasa Ichizoku heiress is to destroy seireitei..."

Everybody was shocked. She suddenly collapsed that sent everybody rushing to her.

...

A girl with piercing amethyst eyes stared down at the Urahara Shouten from the top of a nearby lamp post. Her shoulder length aqua-coloured hair danced in the chilly air as she licked her lips. She smirked.

"Ohime-sama. You choose such bad places to hide."

...

"OKAY! SETTLE DOWN, GUYS! We have two new students!"

Their teacher motioned the transferees to come in. Mai and Byakuya went in and everybody stared at them.

"My name is Sayuki Mai and this is Kuchiki Byakuya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Mai smiled a Rokujou Miharu-smile.(If you want to know that smile, watch Nabari no Ou.) The teacher made them sit beside each other next to the window. She smiled and they quickl sat down. Class started and everything was fine until their teacher announced another news.

"It seems that there is another new student. Please come in."

Mai's eyes widened as she stared at the new student.

"Kyouretsu Awaremi or Kyouemi for short." She gave a quick glance to Mai and averted her gaze to the teacher. She sat at the back and smirked.

...

Mai rested her head on her hand when somebody nudged her. She turned to see Inoue and Rukia carrying their obentou. She smiled and they started arranging the chairs when somebody grabbed Mai on the elbow.

"Kyouretsu Awaremi. Release my arm now."

Mai glared at the aqua haired girl gripping her arm. Her purple hair band really matches her aqua locks that framed her face. Her piercing amethyst eyes made her look elegant and gorgeous. She smirked and released her arm.

"Whats with the sudden formality, ohime-sama?"

"Leave me alone and stop hunting me down. Your master is already dead."

"...and it's your stupid fault, dumbass." Kyouemi said darkly.

Mai was just ging to give her a smart comeback when Byakuya butted in.

"And you are?"

Kyouemi huffed haughtily.

"Oh? The captain of the sixth squad, huh? How come their helping you, seireitei destroyer-sama?"

"Shut it, Aqua girl. Let's just settle this later at the Urahara Shouten." Mai said.

"I already told you! Its crystalline blue! Not aqua!"

"Yeah yeah the crystalline and the aqua. It's the same, sister." She said as she stuffed a maguro sushi into her mouth.

"I'll totally come. You'll see who is stronger."

...

A/N: wow. I know its sort of lame. Anyway, for those of you who wasted their time reading this, HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! I am really touched. ToT please read and review! The next chapter will contain Kyouemi and Mai's battle. Here are the identification data of my original characters.

Name: Sayuki Mai (Sayuki's Yuki: snow; Mai: dance)

Age: Unknown

Birthday: April 12

Appearance: Pink waist length hair, blood red eyes, pale skin, pinkish cheeks, looks like an 18-year-old, wears a white shihakusho with a red obi, red straw sandals, red tabi and red scabbard

Zanpakutou: Shiroi Hato (White Dove/Pigeon)

Command: Kaze wo tobu (Fly in the wind)

Zanpakutou's ability: Kurushimi no Yaiba (Blade of Pain)

Bankai: Shinsei na Shiroi Hato: Ken Tenshii (Sacred White Dove: Sword Angel)

Background: Tsubasa Ichizoku heiress

Purpose: Destroy Seireitei

Others: Owns the Ken Tenshii, the Tsubasa Ichizoku crest

Name: Kyouretsu Awaremi/Kyouemi (Kyouretsu: fierce,intense; Awaremi: pity, sympathetic sorrow)

Age: Unknown

Birthday: November 15

Appearance: aqua-coloured, shoulder length curly hair, amethyst-coloured cat eyes, fair skin, rosy cheeks, wears a royal purple hairband, looks like an 18-year-old, wears a violet waist length kimono with a black obi matched with a black cycling shorts two inches above the knee and naruto-shinobi shoes

Zanpakutou: Mizuhime (Water Princess)

Command: Shizumaru (Become quiet)

Zanpakutou's ability: Umi no Tsuyoi Kaze (Strong wind of the sea)

Bankai: Kamisama no Mizuhime (Water Princess of the God)

Background: Ex-Tsubasa Ryoushi

Purpose: Help Mai get removed from her place

Others: The top Tsubasa Ryoushi when her master was still alive

Here are the meanings for the japanese terms used:

Tsubasa Ichizoku-Wing Clan

Ken Tenshii-Sword Angel; Tsubasa Ichizoku crest

Tsubasa Ryoushi-Wing Hunter

Seireitei-Soul Society

Senkaimon-World Excavation Gate

Urahara Shouten-Urahara Shop

Taichou-Captain

Zanpakutou-Soul Slayer

Shihakusho-Shinigami clothes

Shinigami-Death God

Shakkahou-Shot of Red Fire

Soukatsui-Blue Fire, Crash Down!

Souren Soukatsui-...I forgot the meaning...O.o

Ohime-sama-Princess

Obentou-Lunch

Soutaichou-Commander-Captain...or something like that

Haori-Short Jacket worn over kimono

Tabi-Japanese style socks

Obi-Kimono sash

Bankai-Last Release form of a Zanpakutou

Maguro sushi-Tuna sushi

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu-Very pleased to meet you

Mai: I thought me and Bya-kun are paired up? All I did was sleep, beat the hell out of Tattoed pineapple and tease Aqua girl! Your confusing!

A/N: Well, Im also confused. I'll think about it and find a way to catch up wih the ByakuMai scenes. And besides, let me listen to Aizen Sousuke singing (Flower) Petal. Its so nice! Anyway, thanks again! HONTOU NI DAISUKI DA, OMAETACHI GA! im also listening to 999, Going Home, Torn Apart, Swan Song, Here to Stay and Peaceful Afternoon by Sagisu Shiro! XD


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bad start last chapter, jari

It was a bad start last chapter, jari. I know, jari. Soooo, i'll make it up to y'all, jari. I'll explain the confusing scenes, jari. But please tell me in the reviews, jari. IF you will review, that is, jari. Okaay, enough with the jari. On to the story! (JARI! XD)

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or Byakuya. I do not own Kelun or their song Chu-Bura. I own Sayuki Mai, Kyouretsu Awaremi and the Tsubasa Ichizoku facts.

Chapter 2

The wind howled and two girls stood in the middle. The first girl wore a white shihakusho and the second girl wore a violet waist length kimono. They unsheathed their swords simultaneously that the watchers were very nervous. Then, everything went silent.

"Bankai."

The two girls released their bankai forms and everybody was shocked.

"Shinsei na Shiroi Hato: Ken Tenshii."

Mai had angel wings and she was holding her zanpakutou which also had angel wings in a way that it looked like a bow.

"Kamisama no Mizuhime."

Kyouemi had a water tigress behind her and her hair and kimono were long enough to reach the floor. Then it started. They moved so fast that sometimes, Ichigo and company couldn't keep up. All they could hear were the clash of swords and the frequent sudden bursts of reiatsu. Mai stopped moving and laid her forefinger and ring finger on the blade of her sword. She pointed the blade (not the point. The blade.) towards Kyouemi and pulled back her hand (just like an archer would to his bow) and a red arrow-like light appeared.

"Kurushimi no Yaiba."

She smirked and released the light. It shot the water tigress and Kyouemi hissed. Then she pointed her sword at Mai.

"Umi no Tsuyoi Kaze."

A water phoenix appeared at the tip of her sword and blew Mai away, making her land on the wall. The force of the impact imprinted the kanji for 'destruction' on the wall. (It looks like the scene where Chad defeated Gantenbein, a Privaron Espada and the kanji thing is like Shibuya Yuuri's justice mark. XD)

"Mai!" Byakuya exclaimed (remember: he exclaimed but his face never changed. XD).

He flash stepped shunpo) to Mai while Ichigo and the others just stared. He caught Mai just in time before she hit the ground. He shook her shoulder and Mai frowned.

"Mai. Are you alright?"

"Bya...kuya?"

"Mai. Stop."

"Not yet...I can still fight her."

She jumped out of Byakuya's arms and flew towards Kyouemi. She drew her sword and was about to stab the astounded Kyouemi when they both stopped moving. Their zanpakutous returned to their normal form and their appearances, too. They started laughing. Not an evil laugh but a real laugh. They bent down and clutched their stomach, giving each other high-fives from time to time. Byakuya, Ichigo and the others just stared at them. Mai finally composed herself and jumped in front of Byakuya. She smiled cheerfully and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Kyouemi is NOT an enemy. Nakama da. NA-KA-MA."

"Then why did you fight?" Byakuya said.

"We were acting!"

"That's right-nya!" Everybody except Mai turned to the speaker and were shocked to see Kyouemi. She smiled cutely and her eyes weren't piercing like before. They were soft and kind. Ichigo was the first to one to speak.

"Nya?!"

...

"Okay. I'll explain since youre getting annoyed by her 'nya's. Shes an ex-Tsubasa Ryoushi. You see, when a tsubasa ryoushi's master dies, their contract is disabled and they are free to do what they want. Since she had been against the killings of the Tsubasa Ichizoku heirs, she vowed to protect me. Not only is she my best friend, she is also my personal bodyguard."

Mai said while everyone ate. They were finally relaxed.

"But seriously, you understand each other just by eye contact?!" Inoue piped.

"Yup!" Mai replied, her mouth full of food. Suddenly, she stopped eating and stood up. She pulled Byakuya by the collar and went outside. The others didn't notice because it was either their eating or asking Kyouemi a lot of questions. Mai was crouching and drawing caricatures of their selves on the floor outside while Byakuya stood behind her. She spoke in a lonely tone that Byakuya averted her gaze at her.

"Why wont you kill me?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Im a threat to everyone!"

She was now standing up and crying in front of Byakuya.

"If you think that you're making me feel better by delaying my death, then you're wrong. It's more painful..."

"We know that you won't destroy seireitei."

"I won't! But my Ken Tenshii will!"

She was hitting Byakuya on the chest and as she slowly stopped, her hands rested on his chest. She clutched his haori and cried on his chest.

"They will, Byakuya. They'll control my body and..."

She continued crying as Byakuya held her shoulder gently. She was crying loudly that everyone heard her. The door suddenly slid open.

"We care about you, Mai. Everybody does." Ichigo said.

"We'll help you, Mai. We will NOT leave you alone-nya." Kyouemi said.

"...R-really...?" Mai said, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Yes! Why not, Sayuki-san? If we dont help you, you'll keep on crying and we will never see your pretty face again." Urahara said, his fan covering half of his face. She threw a flying kick at him and stood on him. Everybody laughed. Even though she was yelling, inside, she was laughing like everybody else.

...

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue said.

"Ohayo, Inoue."

They were at school and everything was fine. Kyouemi now hung out with Ichigo and the others. Mai didn't mention her duty anymore and she was happy.

"Settle down, everyone! Sachiko-sensei got the flu so you will have a substitute teacher." Their teacher said.

Everybody was silent and listening.

"Please come in."

Ichigo and company suddenly stood up and threw a coffee table when they saw who the substitute teacher was (The coffee table joke. You know when they get angry and pull out a coffee table out of nowhere/from below the screen. XD). He even brought an assistant. They pointed at him and yelled (Byakuya didn't yell and point. Can you imagine him? He just had the what-the-hell look).

"Kyouraku-taichou?! Nanao-san?!"

"You know them?" Their teacher asked.

"Ah! Yeah-no, we mean, no!" They stuttered.

"Then how did you-

"Rumours!" They said.

"...Okay? Now then, I'll be going now. Be good to them."

...

"Kyouraku-taichou, what is the meaning of this?"

Byakuya said, his face straight.

Mai peeked over Byakuya's shoulder and smiled at Nanao.

"Oh? What's this? Kuchiki-taichou is inferior to me in the real world." Kyouraku piped.

"Do not base this by our clothing or job. I am not inferior to a perverted captain." Byakuya said.

Mai jumped over Byakuya so she could see Nanao better. She now stood in front of Byakuya and was looking at Kyouraku with big yes.

"Hmm...Kyouraku-taichou is perverted, huh? Nanao-san, don't let your guard down, okay?" She beamed.

"I never will if I am with this lazy man...and please, call me Ise-fukutaichou." Nanao said, her eyes twitching as Kyouraku stared at her chest.

She swung her iron folder at his face which sent him flying across the field.

"Uhm...Nana-I mean, Ise-fukutaichou. Why, by any chance, do you have an IRON folder?" Mai squeaked.

She pushed her glasses upwards and looked at Mai who was standing so close to Byakuya.

"You would, too, if Kuchiki-taichou was a pervert."

"Somehow, putting 'Kuchiki-taichou' and the word 'pervert' in the same sentence doesn't seem right." Mai said as she looked at the wailing Kyouraku.

"Anyhow, why are you here?" Mai added.

"To help you."

--

Kyouraku: Nanao-chan! I think I broke my skull! Waa!

A/N: Shut it, Flower Boy!

Kyouraku: Nanao-

BAM!

A/N: That's gotta hurt.

Mai: Do it again! I wasn't looking! (Patrick Star much?)

A/N: Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?

Mai: Not until four.

/N: o.O

--

"Yatta! Winter!"

Mai squealed as the last day before winter vacation ended. She stood beside Byakuya waiting for the others get their bags.

"Byakuya!"

"What?"

"Want to have dinner later?"

"If I don't, I will die."

Mai pouted and quickly smiled again. She jumped off to annoy Ichigo and Ishida when Inoue went to Byakuya.

"I think she wants to have dinner with you, Byakuya-san." Inoue said.

"We will have dinner at Urahara Kisuke's place."

"Not that kind of dinner. I think she meant just the two of you."

"..."

"A date, if I'm not wrong." She smiled and ran off to catch up with Tatsuki who already went off.

He sighed when a screaming Mai suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. They ran as Ichigo and Rukia chased them. Mai was now laughing and she was holding Byakuya's hand.

"If that really weren't the two of you making out under the tree, then you wouldn't be chasing us!" Mai teased.

Ichigo and Rukia blushed. They stopped running and so did Mai and Byakuya. She stared with curiosity as Ichigo an Rukia started walking back.

"Oi! Ichigo? Rukia? Come back! C'mon! I was just kidding!"

Suddenly, Kelun, the band, started singing Chu-Bura. Mai and Byakuya stared at them.

'onaji dorama wo nando mo miteru you na

sonna ki ga shiteta zutto

kimi ga waratte kureta shunkan ni

atarashii sutorii ga hajimatta

chuuburarin na aseta hibi ga

irozuite iku no ga wakattanda

saa mabuta wo akete

kodoku ni surikaeteta

nakushiteta yuuki wo

kono te ni kakageyou

koraeteta namida

ima omoidashita kara

kimi no te wo nigite monogatari wa hajimaru'

"...are you done?" Mai said.

"Yeah. Were good."

"Their gone, Mai." Byakuya said.

"Who is?"

"Rukia and that worthless ryoka."

"Damn that band. They wasted one minute and twenty nine seconds of my life singing the latest opening of Bleach!"

"..."

"Oh well!"

"Mai."

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to have dinner?" (Kuso! Ooc!)

"Do I ever!"

"Then lets go."

"But I wanna take a shower and change."

"...Alright." (Kuso! Kuso, kuso, kuso! OOC! Waa!)

...

"Bya-kun! Hey! Can you hear me?"

Mai waved her hand in front of his face. She pouted and crossed her arm, slouching her back a bit.

"I only asked you how I looked and you suddenly stopped."

"...You look fine."

"Yay! Then lets go!"

She started walking and Byakuya followed. He was surprised at how Mai looked in different clothes. She wasnt wearing her uniform or shihakusho. She was wearing a fitting red shirt matched with a black ini skirt. Her neck was adorned by a black choker and she wore a pair of black boots. She had gathered her hair into a messy bun and secured it with a red cherry blossom-shaped clam. Since it was winter, she wore black stockings and a white turtle neck jacket that was zipped halfway through. Byakuya, on the other hand, wore a white shirt matched with an unbuttoned black jacket. He wore a pair of distressed jeans and black chucks. Mai suddenly snaked her arm around his when a couple of drunkards whistled at her. She was getting pissed but she knew she cant do anything against two big thugs but still, there is the fact that she killed a gillian or a menos grande all on her own. They turned and saw the thugs follow them. Mai quickly pushed him away and faced the two thugs. She smiled and slid her hands into her pockets. She hated making risks but she cant let a couple of drunkards ruin her date with Byakuya.

"Whats wrong, mister?"

"Huh? Lookie here, a rizh bashtard. We hit za zhackpot!"

Mai smirked and Byakuyacould only watch what happened next. She jumped and landed a kick on the side of the thug's face. The thug flew back as Mai landed on the ground, her hair still in mid-air. Before her hair could settle down, the other thug lunged at her, making her duck and kick him on the abdomen (and may I remind you that her hands are still in her pockets? Ulquiorra much?). She took out her hands and grabbed the thug's arm. She gathered all her strength and swung him down on his thug-friend.

"Owie! Stop it! Kyaa!" o.O

Mai placed her foot on the thug-pile she made and laughed, evil anime girl-style.

"Ohohohoho! Because of my hollow-killing strength, your girly nature is showing! Ohohohoho!" Mai put her hand on her waist and covered her mouth with a fan that came from God-knows-where.

"Dont kill us! Were begging you!"

"Admit that your gays first."

"Were gay!"

"And call me Master Sayuki."

"Were gay, Master Sayuki!"

"Good. Hadou no rokuju ichi: Rokujou Korou!"

She bonded the gay thugs and walked to Byakuya.

"You dont like atention, do you?"

"Bya-kun, you kidder! Of course not! Im a shy girl!"

"Yes, you are." He said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Lets go!"

...

"Im full!"

Mai said as they got out of a restaurant. Byakuya suddenly touched her face that she backed away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Theres a grain of rice on your face."

"...Oh..." She said as she took the grain of rice and stared at it.

She suddenly yelled, making Byakuya stare at her.

"Whoa!"

"...What?"

"They have the panda plushie that Ive always wanted!" She said as she pointed at a plush store.

"...What are you implying?"

"Nothing! I just made a fantastic discovery. I'll buy you, Panda-chan, when I have enough money."

Byakuya sighed and walked towards the plush store. Mai stared at him and followed.

"Byakuya, where are you-

She stopped her question when she saw Byakuya buy the panda. He payed the cashier and gave the panda to Mai.

"Thanks...Wait. Do I have to pay for this?"

"No...Its an early present for Christmas although I'd still give you something on Christmas."

Mai bushed and looked down to hide her red face. She really didnt expect this. Getting a present from Byakuya and all. But she liked it.

"Could you-uhh-wait there on the bench? I...have to buy something."

She shoved the panda onto Byakuya's chest and ran off, leaving Byakuya to wonder what she was up to.

...

"Are you buying this for your boyfriend, miss?"

Mai blushed at the mention of boyfriend. She shook her head vigorously.

"No, and besides, how would you know if I'm going to give that to a boy?"

"You got it from the male section. It was on display."

"...Oh...Right...Eh heh heh."

"Anyway, thank you and come again!"

Mai ran off and came back to see Byakuya waiting patiently on the bench. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Byakuya!"

She flopped down next to him and he gave her back the panda.

"Byakuya!"

"...What is it?"

She placed the white notebook-sized box with the green ribbon on his lap and smiled.

"Advanced merry christmas!...Or something like that."

He opened the box and saw a white scarf inside. It was soft and you can easily tell it was of good quality. He closed the box and said a quiet thank you to Mai.

"You dont like it?"

"I do."

"Then why dont you wear it? Its cold in here."

"Why dont you wear it? I'd rather freeze than wear it and let a girl freeze."

"I wont freeze."

"I'll wear it if you wear my jacket." (im burning...OOC-fire...Im burning!)

"...Deal."

He took off his jacket and gave it to Mai as she opened the box and took out the scarf. She took the jacket and slid into it while Byakuyaput on the scarf. Mai looked at him when he put on the scarf.

"It...Looks good." She said as her face reddened.

A group of kids who were sitting next to them suddenly started pushing each other. Mai suddenly yelped.

"Hey-watch it, snot-nose!"

Mai, who sat next to a big kid, was accidentally pushed towards Byakuya and he caught her...But they still fell on the floor...Landing onto a VERY awkward position. Mai was on top of Byakuya and his arms were around her waist. Byakuya was wide eyed while Mai was still oblivious to their position because she was still throwing deathly glares at the group of children. She turned to look at Byakuya and when she realized, her face turned a full shade of red. She got up and glared at the children who cried because she was too scary.

"...So...do you want to...go to the park?" Mai said, her blushing face turned away from Byakuya.

"If you want to, I will."

"Shuppatsu!"

Mai was back to her usual self. The bubbly, violence-loving, eats-a-lot, dont-really-care-whats-happening-arond-me and unselfish girl she was. The girl that Byakuya cared for.

...

"Bya-kun. Do you like cake?"

"Yes."

"What flavour?"

"..."

"Do you like Chappi the Rabbit?"

"No."

"Do you like Wakame Man?"

"Yes."

They were sitting on a bench with their backs turned to each other. Mai bombarded him with nonsensincal and senseless questions while Byakuya answered her with the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Wa-

Byakuya turned to see Mai holding a soccer ball and her face red. He assumed that she got hit on the face by the soccer ball. She jumped off the bench and threw the ball in the air. She kicked it with full force and it flew so high the punk who threw it couldnt retrieve it anymore.

"Try getting that, punk!" She yelled.

She sat back down and closed her eyes. She sucked in the sweet scent of winter and she opened her eyes once more. She looked at Byakuya in the corner of her eye and smiled. She was just going to ask something nonsensical when Byakuya spoke.

"You are a warfreak."

"Eh?! I am not!"

"You are."

"I'mnot!" She said as she thrust her face forward.

They suddenly realized that their faces were centimeters apart. Mai could feel his warm breathe against her lips. Byakuya thought that he hasnt been this close to a woman ever since Hisana. Now that he thought about it, he hasnt kissed a girl in ages. Okay, why did he just think about that? Anyway, Mai suddenly felt the urge to fill the gap between their mouth...and she did. He was shocked and so was Mai. She just pressed her lips against his for a few seconds and she pulled back. She wasnt blushing nor fidgeting. She was acting normal...or so Byakuya thought. She stood up and turned to Byakuya with her charming sweet smile.

"I'll be going now. Tell Urahara that I'm staying over at Inoue's." She turned around again only to be stopped by Byakuya.

He held her wrist and he had a confused yet sad look in his eyes.

"Youre coming with me to Urahara Kisuke's place."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I said NO!" And with that, she slapped Byakuya with her free hand and rn.

Byakuya rubbed his stinging cheek and stared at the forgotten panda who sat beside him.

"I'm-

"KUSO!! DAMN IT!! GO BACK TO HUECO MUNDO, YOU IDIOTIC DUMBASS!!"

Byakuya quickly grabbed the panda and went to where the familiar voice came from. He ate a soul candy and left his gigai holding the panda.

"I'm coming, Mai."

...

A/N: o.O Long chapter. Well, TBC! Oh, and please review...Please? Pretty please? I really appreciate it that at least some people read this. But in exchange, please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Damn it! Chikusho, teme!"

Mai dodged the hollow's attack and spun in the air. She used her hand to stop herself from going all the way to nowhere and she spat blood on the pavement. She jumped on the hollow's head and placed her palm on its face.

"Hadou no sanjusan: Soukatsui!"

The hollow went on a rampage when part of its mask broke. Mai jumped away and landed a good distance away from the hollow. Her hair was now untied and blood trickled down from her mouth. She wiped it away and felt the wound from before throb painfully. She winced in pain and cursed under her breath.

'Damn that soul candy. I forgot it at the Urahara Shouten. And damn this hollow. When I fought Kyouemi, even though I went Bankai, it didnt hurt because all we did was act. But this damn hollow hit my wound!'

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

Mai's eyes widened and she turned around. She saw Byakuya surrounded by petals that quickly surrounded the hollow. In a second, everything went quiet and the deadly petals returned to Byakuya's swor. She looked at him with pained eyes and he looked back at her. In the blink of an eye, Mai was in Byakuya's arms. He had flash stepped (shunpo) to Mai and pulled her into a reassuring hug. She was shocked and couldnt feel her body anymore. She felt warm tears stream down her cheeks and she finally broke down and let all her pain flow out. She hugged him back and buried her face on his chest. Her hands clutched the back of his haori and he caressed her hair. He had buried his face on her hair and she kept on crying.

"B-bya-k-kuya! UWAAA! D-dont l-leave m-me! Uwa!"

"I wont. I dont want to."

Byakuya had lifted Mai up into a bear hug. Mai's arms were around his neck and her face was on the crook of his neck. He supported her back and (believe it or not) he blushed (remember how Kenryuu blushed in episode 170? Something like that). She giggled and said something in her dreamland she really shouldnt have if Byakuya was there.

"Bya-kun..." (-.-)zzzZ...

"..."

"Eh heh heh...I love you..."

Byakuya blushed big time ad flash stepped to the Urahara Shouten to get her treated.

...

"Mai! Shikari-nya!"

Kyouemi knelt beside Mai. She had been treated already and Inoue had already gone home. Kyouemi looked at Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san. What happened-nya?"

"It seems she left her soul candy here and wasnt able to transform into a shinigami to defeat the hollow."

"Then who defeated it-nya?"

"I did."

"Good-nya. Well, I have to sleep early so I can spy on Tsubasa palace all day tomorrow-nya."

"Why is that?"

"We have to know what theyre up to because if they discover that she is most vulnerable right now, theyll abduct her and blackmail her-nya."

"Are there any Tsubasa Spies right now?"

"Nah. Theyre not the type to sneak around-nya. They think its too bothersome-nya."

"How are they going to find her?"

"If its the right time for them, theyll activate the tracker that is all over the Ken Tenshii-nya."

Byakuya averted his gaze to the sleeping Mai. She kept on smiling and laughing which freaked the living daylights out of Byakuya (he deniesit o.O). When Kyouemi had gone out of the room, he bent down to look at the Ken Tenshii when Mai sprang up, kissing Byakuya in the process. They were wide eyed. Mai was just going to pull back when Byakuya pulled her up and cupped her face. Mai blushed but then again, he kissed her back so she kissed him back also. She clutched his haori and closed her eyes while Byakuya embraced her in his arms. The door opened and Urahara came in. He saw the two lovebirds and coughed. They opened their eyes and broke the kiss. They looked at Urahara as he stared at them.

"Yare yare. Seems I interrupted something."

Mai blushed as she tried to hide by burying her face on Byakuya's chest. Byakuya blushed (the Kenryuu-blush xD) and looked the other way. Urahara laughed gleefully and Kyouraku and Nanao (in their pjs) suddenly appeared behind him.

"Oh? Kuchiki-taichou's a man now!" Kyouraku laughed.

"Second seat Sayuki Mai of the sixth squad. I hereby give you my Iron-Folder." Nanao darkly said as she glared at Byakuya.

Mai andByakuya moved away from each other and crouched in a corner, blushing like hell.

'I'll remember to lock the door when I kiss somebody again.'

...

"Osu, Ichigo! Rukia! Ishida! Chad! Inoue!"

Mai and Byakuya entered the room as they ate their breakfast: Onigiri with Umeboshii (Rice Ball with Pickled Plum). She licked her fingers and was just going to wipe it on her skirt when Byakuya held her hand and wiped it with a tissue. She laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek, but 1-3 is very observant.

"Kuchiki and Sayuki together?!" Everybody yelled.

Mai blinked and stared at them, giving them questioning stares.

"Uhh...What?" Mai blurted out.

"Kuchiki-kun! Im prettier and smarter than her! Why choose her and not me?" A random girl said.

"Sayuki-chan! Im cooler than him!" A random boy said.

"Bya-kun! Lets go to the vendo! I want an orange juice." Mai said as she took Byakuya's hand and walked out of the room.

The End...

...Is not yet near xD

"Kimi to boku to sakura biyori

kaze ni yurete mai odoru

mada miru mirai wo mune ni daite

miageta saki wa momoiro no sora...Wai!"

She opened her juice and drank it, her cheeks flushed due to the hot bath she had earlier. She shoved the can towards Byakuya who slowly opened his eyes and

glared. She laughed nervously as she slowly took the can back.

"Mai."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here again? Didnt we have that 'winter vacation'?"

"I dont know. Class president called us. Oh yeah, wheres Kyouemi?"

"She went to spy on Tsubasa palace."

"Oh..."

She sighed and looked down, hercan of juice waiting by her side. She suddenly yelped when her phone vibrated which was in her pocket.

"What the-

She got her phone and flipped it open. She put it on her ear and almost dropped her phone.

"SAYUKI!! YOU TWO BETTER COME BACK NOW!!" Their class rep yelled.

She tried catching her phone which kept on jumping up and down. She fumbled with her phone as she answered.

"O-okay! We-were coming!"

...

"A Halloween Party?"

Mai was between Inoue and Rukia as they stood before a window. Byakuya sat on the table in front of the window while Mai had her back turned at him, her head out the window. They listened as Inoue explained about Halloween.

"So, do you understand?"

"But you said it happens on November. Isnt it December today?"

"Yeah. A late Halloween party, I guess. So, now do you understand?"

"Pretty much. So, what are your costumes?" Mai said.

"I'm a robot princess!" Inoue beamed.

"...o.O...So whats yours, Rukia?"

"A Chappi-inspired princess outfit."

"How about you, Sayuki-chan?" Inoue said.

"Hmm...Apirate girl, maybe."

She suddenly turned around and sat beside Byakuya. She snaked her arms around his and smiled. Rukia and Inoue stared.

"Byakuya!"

"...What?"

"What about you?"

"I'll go as myself."

"Youre already you."

"6th squad captain of the Gotei 13."

"You just made it longer but thats you. Be serious!"

"..."

"I know! Why dont you go as a pirate, too?"

She had let go of Byakuya's arm and she was explaining her ideas of their costumes, complete with actions. When she turned to Byakuya, she stopped in mid-sentence when she found out he wasnt there.

"Eh? Bya-kun?"

"Nii-sama went away."

"Eh?! Rukia! Where?!"

"Ah-! Outside!"

"KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, TEME!"

She ran off to find Byakuya. Everybody stared at her and was very puzzled.

'...I wonder how THE Kuchiki Byakuya fell for that girl...'

...

"Wa-

Mai kept on running when she tripped and fell on the ground.

"Ouch...Chikusho, Byakuya..."

She stood up and walked again but she hadnt stepped a step when she fell again...and was caught by Byakuya. She looked at her saior and yelled.

"Wa! Byakuya! Why did you go out suddenly?!"

"..."

"What? Stop staring." She said as Byakuya helped her stand up.

She sat down on the pavement and crossed her arms. She suddenly sighed and Byakuya looked at her.

"Im sure going to miss this." Mai said with a pinch of sadness in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. Karakura. Going to school. Meeting different people."

"..."

"Its not like this happens to us everyday."

"..."

"Hey. Its been a week already, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I can still be in Karakura for seven weeks more."

"Mai. Lets go back to the classroom."

"..."

Mai was transfixed on something a normal human cant see nor sense. Byakuya noticed the unfamiliar reiatsu and tried to call Mai again.

"Mai?"

"Huh? O-oh yeah, sure."

She stood up and clung onto Byakuya's arm as they headed back to the classroom.

...

"Urahara! Tessai!"

Mai ran around her room rummaging everything she could rummage. She was getting pissed as she got back to her starting point.

"Urahara! Where did you pt my costume?!"

"I dont know what-

"Dont you DARE give me that crap. Where is it?"

"Tessai?"

"I'll get it right away, tenchou." Tessai scurried away and came back with two boxes.

"These are your's and Kuchiki-san's costumes. I fixed it." Urahara blurted out.

"What do you mean 'fix'?"

"Its still the pirate costume you wanted but I made it so that it supresses your reiatsu."

"Oh. Thanks, then!"

Mai started unbuttoning her shirt when she remembered that Urahara was still there. She glared at him.

"Do you mind?" Mai darkly said.

Urahara laughed as he gently closed the door. She sighed as she turned around so her back was turned against the door. She suddenly heard the door open and was just going to kick the pervert's shin when she felt his reiatsu. Mai giggled and didnt turn around. She just continued on unbuttoning her shirt and smiled.

"Kora, Byakuya. No peeking."

Mai turned to look at him but his back was already facing her. She was impressed because some men will take advantage of her state right now and do unsightly things. But he wasnt just some guy. Mai finished dressing up and turned to Byakuya. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Bya-kun, are you going to wear the costume?"

"...I...I will."

"Then wear it!"

Mai jumped back and sat on the window sill, her left leg dangling outside the window while her other leg was propped up against her chest. She looked at the full moon and closed her eyes, a serene smile plastered on her face.

"Byakuya, you done"

Mai suddenly felt something press against her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Byakuya's fair skin and ebony black hair. She closed her eyes again and kissed him back, her hands clutching his hair and pirate-overcoat. She put down her leg and pulled herself closer to him, her chest pressing against his. He had snaked his arms around her waist and they were getting into a very passionate "make-out session" (as my friend called it) when they heard footsteps outside. They broke the kiss and gasped for air, their faces coloured with the lightest blush. Kyouemi and a red-haired guy suddenly barged in.

"Yo! Mai! Taichou!"

"Lets go-nya!"

"The Halloween party! Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Byakuya, Kyouemi, Renji! Lets go!"

...

A/N: boo! XD TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell?!"

Mai stared at Byakuya. He was sitting beside Renji on a couch in the gym where the party is taking place. On the table in front of them were a lot of bottles. She giggled at Byakuya's red, drunk face.

"Youre drunk, arent you?" Mai said teasingly.

He just grunted in reply. She stared at the bottles and pulled Ichigo out of nowhere.

"Hey, Ichigo. Why are there SAKE at a HIGH SCHOOL HALLOWEEN PARTY?"

"Dunno."

"Useless." She muttered.

She lifted Byakuya by the arm and draped it over her shoulder. She groaned at Byakuya's weight as she walked out of the school towards Urahara's place.

...

"Yoshi."

Mai dropped Byakuya on the futon and sat down to catch her breath. She lied down for a minute to rest her aching back when an arm draped over her body. She turned in shock to see Byakuya snuzzling her neck which tickled her. She pushed him away but he tightened his hug. He pulled her closer and buried his face on her chest (he had to lower his face to do that o.O). She blushed and pushed himaway with more force but he only tightened his hug and accidentally brushed his lips against hers. She was used to the feel of Byakuya's lips against hers and it always weakened her. She moaned weakly when Byakuya kissed her. He wasnt asleep anymore. He was wide awake. He had turned over so he was on top of Mai whose hands slipped under Byakuya's shirt and traced his back. She suddenly stopped when she felt Byakuya's hand trying to pull down the strap of her top. She opened her eyes and placed her hand firmly on his chest. She pushed him and Byakuya stopped. They looked at each other for a long time. Mai spoke and broke the silence.

"Did you seriously want to do that?" Mai said, her voice hurt.

"..."

"Get off me. NOW." She said darkly.

He turned to his side as Mai stood up and went to the door. She glared at him before closing the door.

'Hisana. What should I do?'

...

"Osu!"

Mai sat down cheerfully and watched everyone as they scrutinized the empty space beside her and asked themselves whether they were halucinating or not. They turned to Mai when their answer came in. Rukia was the first one to speak.

"Ohayo, Nii-sama."

"Ohayo, Rukia."

"Osu, Kuchiki." Mai's cold voice butted in.

They turned to see Mai flipping the pages of a book absent-mindedly as she resumed her chat with Ryou. Everyone thought it was doomsday. Inoue suddenly barged in and yelled cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! Sado-kun! Kuchiki-san! Sayuki-chan! Kyouretsu-san! Byakuya-san! Abarai-kun!"

"Are you done, Inoue?" Rukia said.

"Hn!"

Byakuya then proceeded to sit down when Mai turned to look outside. Her face turned ashen white and beads of sweat started forming on her forehead. She yelped when Byakuya touched her shoulder.

"Kyaa!"

"Are you okay?" Byakuya said, concern evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah."

She shook off his hand and quickly took it, pulling Byakuya as she stood up. Byakuya followed suit and watched her take quick glances outside. When they were alone, she let go of his hand and swallowed a soul candy. She slipped out of hr gigai and stared intently at an empty space. Byakuya did the same except he stared at Mai. He was surprised when her soft innocent eyes narrowed and turned deadly serious. He averted his gaze quickly to the same space and just realized the unfamiliar reiatsu. It was the same as before. He took a step forward when Mai placed her hand firmly on his chest as if stopping him. She looked at him and shook her head slowly. She drew her sword and stepped closer. She growled when their hidden enemy finally appeared.

"Oh? Do you SERIOUSLY want to fight ME, Mai-san?"

A gray-haired man stood before them as he twirled his hair around his finger. He smiled and winked seductively at Byakuya which disgusted Mai. She sheathed her sword and crossed her arms as she glared at him.

"Dont even think about it, Grei. He doesnt like men. He is STRAIGHT." She said as she walked over to Byakuya and snaked her arms around his waist.

Grei growled.

"As if I-

"Ne, Bya-kun. Say, do you want to go on a date later?" She said seductively a she snaked her arm over his neck and pulled his face closer to her.

She brushed her lips against Byakuya's as she eyed Grei in the corner of her eye. She smirked when she saw him red with anger and jealousy. She deepened the kiss and closed her eyes, her other hand clutching the back of his haori. He snaked his arms around her waist and lifted her up, making her put her legs around him. She clutched his hair softly and moaned, planning to make Grei go due to their "little game". Grei finally burst out which broke the lovebird's "little game".

"Ugh! Would you two just get a room or something?!"

"Youre just jealous." Mai said as she ran her hand through Byakuya's hair.

Grei stomped away and disappeared, leaving the two alone to decide whether they will continue their "little game" or not. Mai smiled playfully as she twirled Byakuya's hair around her finger. Byakuya smiled (Whoa! WTF?! He smiled?!).

"Am I heavy?" She said as she touched Byakuya's hand which was around her waist.

"No."

"Good. Say, do you still want to play?" She said, a sly smile forming on her lips.

Byakuya just smiled (Oh my God! The Apocalypse! Doomsday! Were doomed! XD) and shrugged. Mai laughed heartily as she kissed him again, their gigais blushing as they watched Stoic-Guy put Pinky on the hood of the car and crawl on top of her. Mai-gigai and Byakuya-gigai just walked away and did what they were supposed to do: go to class and hope they wont see anything R rated anymore (xD).

...

"Sayuki-chan! Byakuya-san!"

Inoe and the others were gathered at the Urahara Shouten when a gasping Mai and a messy Byakuya barged in. Mai's hair was all tangled up and her shihakusho was all ruffled. Byakuya's face was somehow, unprepared and his haori was not properly put on. They were exhausted and messy. They were not ready to face the Bleach gang o.O.

"What in the world happened to you?" Nanao said, Kyouraku chuckling quietly beside her.

Everyone looked at him as he pointed at Mai.

"Mai-chan, since when do you wear Kuchiki-taichou's scarf?" Then he pointed at Byakuya.

"And Kuchiki-taichou, since when do you use a light pink lip gloss?" He teased, making Mai turn to Byakuya.

Everyone waited for their answer. Mai tried to answer.

"Uhh...Byakuya's not gay. Thats for sure. And...Uhh..."

"Oh? Do you use the same lip gloss, Sayuki-san?" Urahara said, an evil-yet-nice smile on his face.

Mai blushed.

"Well, uhh...Uhhm...Oh, shoot. Byakuya, help me out here."

"This is her lip gloss but I dont use lip gloss."

"You only made it worse! Cant yo understand?! I am trying to hide the fact that we made out on the hood of a car!! Geez!" She said, crossing her arms.

Everybody stared at her. Then she realized.

"Uhh...Oops?"

"Yay!! They finally made up!" Inoue cheered.

"I said 'made out', not 'made up'."

"You were mad at each other earlier! But now youre okay!"

"Oh...That. Eh heh heh."

"Continue what you were doing earlier."

Ishida and Ichigo pushed them into another room and they closed it, making them shrug. They turned around and saw Byakuya-gigai on top of Mai-gigai. Mai gasped.

"What the hell is your gigai doing to my gigai?! Has the world gone insane?!" o.O

...

Mai wrapped the blanket around her as Byakuya turned on the heater. He sat down beside her and put his arm over her shoulder. He pulled her to him to make her warmer. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"..."

She stood up which surprised Byakuya. She then slowly sat down on his lap and put the blanket over their bodies. She snuggled up closer and rested her head on his chest, his arms around her. She quicly gave him a kiss on the lips and this time she rested her head on his shoulder, her hand softly clutching his other shoulder. She smiled as Byakuya whispered sweet nothings into her ear, his warm breathe and soft words tickling her ear. She fell asleep, her body cozy in Byakuya's arms. He was happy. She was happy. Maybe the saying 'Nobody's perfect' isnt true after all. He fell asleep, his head resting on Mai's head while her arm draped over his shoulder. Nanao quietly snuck in and put another blanket over them while Kyouraku turned up the heater a little bit. Nanao smiled before she carefully closed the door.

"True love, huh?"

...

"Ngh.."

She groaned as she tightened her hug on her pillow and snuzzled it. She poked it and was surprised to find it hard. She grunted and let go of the pillow only to be embraced by another person. Her eyes flew open and she looked up to see him.

"Byakuya!" Mai exclaimed.

"Stay." It was an order.

"What?"

"Somebody's outside the window."

"Oh shi-

He pressed his lips against he's to keep her from shouting. He couldnt cover her mouth with his hand because he was too busy holding her close to him. Her body weakened and all she could do was kiss him back, her arms around his neck. They had sat up and Mai was sitting on Byakuya's lap, his hand traveling up and down her back. She moaned and they heard a quick rustling outside, and the silhouette was gone. Byakuya broke the kiss and showed Mai a couple of movie tickets. She took it and cheered happily. Mai's excitement made her accidentally push Byakuya and they landed into a position where Mai was on top. She grinned and gave him one long 'childish' kiss.

"Mwah!" She giggled.

She stood up and ran to the bathroom, her hair streaming behind her. Byakuya blinked as he realized that in a few hours, he will be taking advantage of the girl she loved.

'What was I thinking, listening to Kyouraku-taichou?'

...

"The Grudge?"

She sat down beside Byakuya as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn. The movie started and when the scary parts rolled, girly screams were heard all around. But Mai wasnt screaming. She was amazed at how Ju On crawled down the stairs. Byakuya stared at the other girls that clung to their boyfriends like glue. Mai was different, all right. They moved on to another movie, a love story entitled "27 Dresses". When the movie was over, Byakuya had to wake Mai up.

"Wha? Why?"

"Movie's over."

"You serious?"

She stood up and quickly entwined fingers with him. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. he suddenly saw a PuriKura booth and quickly got in. She scribbled on the pictures before they got printed out. She laughed at how Byakuya looked ridiculous with a twisty moustache.

...

"Thanks so much! Next to meeting you, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Mai said as she jumped across the street.

Suddenly, a car came speeding down the road and all he heard was a scream and the screeching noise of the car as it stopped. Byakuya froze as he saw his pink-haired shinigami all bloody and limp on the ground. For the second time in his life, he let his emotions pour out. He ran to her and picked her up, her skin paler than usual. He brushed away the hair on her face and she opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Well...Thats a bummer...I...wanted to see a gory...movie with you...to see if youll throw up..."

She frowned as she watched tears escape Byakuya's eyes. She gathered all her strength and she wiped the tears away, streaking blood on his face as well. She laughed weakly.

"Sorry...I got blood on our face...Can I...ask you a favor?"

"Yes, please. Anything that will make you happy." He said, trying to hold back an ocean of tears.

"Will you...kiss me...before I die?...That is...if I die..." She laughed again, her voice getting weaker and weaker.

Byakuya nodded and bent down. He pressed his lips on her's and he felt her mouth curve upwards.

"Thats funny...I just...realized that...your lips tastes sweet..." She commented when he broke the kiss.

Byakuya couldnt fight the tears that streamed down his blood-streaked cheek. Mai raised her voice.

"Bya-kun...! Dont cry...Its so...GIRLY...and...discouraging..."

Soon after, a senkaimon opened and a medic team came out. They took her and Byakuya came along, her now cold hands held in a warm grasp by him. He flipped his phone open and called his precious little sister.

...

"Nii-sama!"

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya looked up to see her sister now sitting beside him, her hand on his back. Rukia pulled him into a hug full of sympathy and sisterly love which made Byakuya cry moe.

"I...I..."

"Dont worry. Its not your fault." Rukia said as she fought back tears.

"Oh hey. The doctor's here." Ichigo sadly said as he scrutinized the doctor's face.

He pulled down his surgical mask and looked down as if to say he's sorry. Rukia gasped. Ichigo cursed silently as he sat down. Ishida fought back tears as Inoue silently cried. Kyouemi seeked comfort into the arms of the sad Renji while Chad looked sad. Byakuya, on the other hand, was aghast. He stood up and walked to the doctor, his eyes sad and searching.

"She's only got a week more to live. I am very sorry."

"What happened? She was in a gigai."

"Apparently, the impact also damaged her soul. Which the Research Department is currently working on to find out how it happened. The damage...is fatal."

"Can we see her?"

"The sooner, the better."

They shuffled slowly towards Mai's room. They didnt notice the doctor place his hand firmly on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Kuchiki-taichou...Make her happy...Spend more time with her...That way, she'll be happywhen she...moves on...The reason I know this is simple: she kept saying your name in her sleep."

Byakuya shook off his hand and went to the room. When he saw Mai standing up and laughing, he quickly pulled her into a loving hug. She snaked her arms around his waist and she looked up, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. Ichigo made barfing sounds that made Mai laugh.

"If you think this is corny or sappy or whatever, then you better turn around. You dont want to see happens next."

Ichigo shuddered and turned. The others turned as well, their face blushing. Mai giggled as Byakuya softly whispered sweet nothings into her ear, his hand softly caressing her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes as Byakuya rested his forehead against her's. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek and finally, her lips. Mai kissed him back, thinking that she wont be able to taste these sweet lips anymore whose owner she had grown to love. She suddenly yelped when the door opened, making her throw her arms around Byakuya's neck. They stared at the visitor.

"Yo! Mai!"

"Ikkaku? Yumichika?" Mai said.

"Youre still beautiful, just like me." Yumichika said.

"Uh, thanks?" o.O

"We heard the news."

Everybody went silent. Mai smiled sadly as she leaned on Byakuya's chest, her arms now back to his waist.

"I'm okay with it, really. I just want to be with Byakuya." She whispered, her hug tightening.

Inoue suddenly yelled.

"I just remembered! There's a sale in KaraKura mall! Let's go!" Se pushed everybody outside and winked at Mai. The door clicked and they were now alone. Mai suddenly buried her face on Byakuya's chest and cried. Byakuya lifted her into a bear hug and sat down on the bed, her legs around him. He buried his face on her head and fought back tears.

"I dont want to die...! I love you...! I want to stay with you...!"

"Shh...We'll find a way...And I love you, too...I love you more than my own self...I'll never leave you..."

"B-bya-kun...?"

"Yes?" He said sweetly o.O.

"I soaked your shirt."

"I'll just take it off."

Mai watched as he took off his shirt. She blushed and looked away, her face beet red. Byakuya stared at her.

"Why are you blushing, Mai?"

"Uh...Nothing, really. I just...kinda feel awkward sitting on your lap and seeing you topless." She whispered.

Byakuya smiled and pulled her, his hands around her. She blushed as she felt her cheek against his bare chest, but made a side comment that it felt nice. Suddenly the lights went out and she 'Whoa!'ed.

"The lights went out.Why are you happy?"

"I dont know. I'm just plain weird, I guess."

"o.O"

"Why do you love me, Bya-kun? There are girls out there that are prettier and more mature than I am."

"Thats true, but thats also the reason."

"Huh?"

"Youre unique. One of a kind."

"...Thanks." She said as she planted a kiss on Byakuya's cheek.

Being there on Byakuya's lap made Mai feel safe. From time to time, she would place her hand on his cheek and make him look at her, then she would kiss him. Byakuya, on the other hand, would caress her face and trace her facial features, making her relax. She suddenly raised her head and faced Byakuya, a wide smile on her face.

"Ne, Bya-kun! I want to go to the Sakura Path."

"Are you allowed to go out?"

"Of course I am."

"When do you plan to go?"

"The sooner, the better."

...

She jumped around and started catching sakura petals. She would pick the flowers (which she really didnt want to because she thinks it will hurt the flower) and put it on her hair. She pointed at a cloud and was surprised whn a bird perched on her finger. She slowly got a cracker, crumbled it and opened her palm. The bird flew to it and she laughed. She thought it would scare away the bird but it chirped and looked at her, she laughed again and Byakuya noted that her laugh was like silver bells softly tinkling in the wind (not literally o.O). She petted the bird and it flew to her shoulder. She suddenly turned to Byakuya, the bird hovering above her.

"Bya-kun, do you think the Miracle God is true?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"They say that if youre lucky, youll meet her when you die and grant you one wish."

"..."

"If I meet her, I'll wish that I can stay with you, even if I cant touch you." She said dreamily.

He suddenly pulled her and kissed her, surprising her. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheeks flushed. They knew this wasnt going to last long so they cherished it every bit.

_Everything by Misia_

_Surechigau tokinonakade  
anatato meguriaeta  
fushigine negaatakisekiga  
konnanimosobani arunante_

aitai omoinomama  
aenai jikandakega  
sugiteku  
tobirasurinukete  
mata omoidashite  
anohito towaraiau  
anataoooooo

itoshikihitoyo  
kanashimasenaide  
nakitsukarete  
meguruyorumo arukara

kakoominaide  
mitsumete  
watashidake

(Chorus)  
You're everything,  
you're everything  
Anataga omouyori tsuyoku  
yasashiiuso nara iranai  
hoshiinowa anata

dorekuraino jikan wo  
eiento yoberudarou  
hateshinaku tooi mirainara  
anatato yukitai  
anatato nozoitemitai  
sono hi woooooo

itoshikihitoyo  
dakishimeteite  
itsumonoyouni  
yasashii tokino nakade  
konote nigiite  
mitsumete imadakeoooooo

you're everything  
you're everything  
anataga hanareteru bashodemo  
aeba kiito yurushite shimau  
donna yorudemo

you're everything  
you're everything  
anatano yumemiruhodo tsuyoku  
aiseru chikarao  
yuukini  
ima kaeteyukou.

woah woahhh  
you're my everythinggggggg

you're everything  
you're everything  
anatato hanareteru bashodemo  
aeba itsumo kiesateyuku  
muneno itamimo

(Chorus)  
you're everything  
you're everything  
anataga omouyori  
tsuyoku  
yasashii usonara iranai  
hoshiinowa anata

you're everything  
you're everything  
you're everything,  
my everything.

TRANSLATION IN ENGLISH  
_When the time is passing  
i was able to meet you.  
it's so amazing how the  
wish i've always wanted is right in front of me._

Even though i want to meet you  
the times i can't meet you is passong.  
go through the door and remember  
how you were laughing with him.

to the loved one,  
don't make me cry  
being tired of crying  
those nights are always there.

Don't look at the past,  
only look at me.

You're everything,  
you're everything  
i don't want your kind lies,  
i want you more than you think.

About how long can i call the time  
"forever"?  
If it's a very far future,  
i want to go and look at that day with you.

To the loved one,  
please hold me like how you always do in the nice time.  
Hold my hand and only look at the present.

you're everything  
you're everything  
Even though you are at a far place,  
i'll always forgive you  
even though it's a horrible night.

you're everything  
you're everything  
Let's make the power of our love our energy  
and change the future.

woah woahhh  
you're my everythinggggggg

you're everything  
you're everything  
Even though you are at a far place,  
my pain will always fade away.

You're everything,  
you're everything  
i don't want your kind lies,  
i want you more than you think.

you're everything  
you're everything  
you're everything,  
my everything.

...

A/N: aww...Right now, i'm starting to hate sad endings. Anyway, wow. One review but a lot of hits. Wtf?! I dnt really care. Anyway (again), if you want to hear the song go to my multiply site. The URL is at the bottom of my profile. Tnx! Til we meet again...Uhh...Readers xD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Give me the bag, Mai."

"No."

Everyone at the park stared at the arguing couple as they fought ('quietly' xD) over the bag. Mai's twin braids bounced as she stomped angrily on the floor while Byakuya insisted calmly.

"I said no and no means NO."

"Its heavy."

"I can carry it, for Seireitei's sake!"

"Just give it to me, Mai."

"You dont have to be a gentleman, Byakuya. You already are. And I can carry this."

Mai turned around and marched off, her braids bouncing with each step she took. She clutched her bag dearly when some drunk shinigamis blocked her way. She smiled innocently.

"May I know whats wrong?"

"That, Ms. Cutie, is wickedly and naughty wrong." Bleached-beard-guy said as he pointed at Mai's porcelain-white chest and cleavage (cleavage...Haha xD) (Byakuya wanted to kill them then...You dont mess with the captain's girl xD).

"Thats nothing, beardo, compared to that woman." She said as she pointed at Matsumoto lingering in the park carrying a bottle of wine.

Beardo whistled at her while Mai wlked off. The Final Fantasy tune suddenly rang through the park. Everybody stared. Mai laughed nervously.

"Ahaha. Sorry! Thats, uhh, mine! Ahaha..." She trailed off as she answered her phone.

"Mai."

"Byakuya! Youre right behind me. Why call?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

Mai felt arms wrap around her and felt lips tickle her ear. She laughed and turned around, her face brushing against his chest. He caressed her silky smooth hair and soft smooth skin, his fingers tracing her lips and cheeks. She pinched his cheek and frowned.

"You dont look good with your kenseikan. But it does give out an 'I'm cool and proud' air." She smirked.

"Whoa! KUCHIKI-TAICHOU?! IS THAT YOU?!" A random shinigami said as he saw the couple caressing each other.

Byakuya gave the shinigami an icy glare that said 'Say anything or youre dead meat'. The shinigami gulped and ran off, constantly swearing her luck. Mai giggled.

"Dont be mean!" She joked.

A garganta suddenly appeared before them that made them jump away from each other.They unsheathed their swords and watched the Arrancar glide in gracefully. Mai gasped as she recognized the Arrancar.

"Grei! What happened? Why are you an Arrancar?"

"It does not concern you, Sayuki Mai."

"It does-sort of...But-

"I am not an Arrancar. I am a Vaizard who joined forces with Aizen-sama."

"Aizen-sama my ass! If you are planning to destroy Seireitei and the real world, youre going through me."

"Can I cut through?"

"Not if I cut through first."

A Jigoku Chou fluttered silently towards Mai. She reached out her hand and the butterfly perched on her finger. She announced the message.

"Calling the attention of all Gotei 13 captains. Arrancars are all over Seireitei and Rukongai. There are three Arrancars in Seireitei and three more in Rukongai. Please dispatch all shinigamis and eliminate them quickly. And Sayuki Mai, please call the shinigami representative (shinigami daikou), Kurosaki Ichigo, to help in the matter."

She sighed and looked at Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taichou, please go in my stead. I cannotlet my battle be done by another man." She spoke in a serious and unfamiliar tone that Byakuya dare not argue with.

He went away to get the worthless ryoka and left Mai. An icy silence passed and Mai gritted her teeth as in a blink of an eye, she was clutching Grei's throat and pinning him to a tree. Her eyes burned with anger and her hair was now untied due to the scary speed she had displayed earlier. A deep velvet voice suddenly came from behind her.

"Showing your back to the enemy. Overconfidence will destroy you." (Originally said by Sephiroth of Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII.)

She unsheathed her sword in the blink of an eye and blocked the enemy's attack. He was an Arrancar. A too familiar Vaizard...She winced at his strength.

"O...Otousama...!"

She jumped back and put up a fighting stance as her father sheathed his sword. He smiled a warm smile that made Mai grip the hilt of her sword tighter. She charged at him only to be stopped by Grei. He had grabbed her wrists, her hands still clutching her swod helplessly. She let out a sharp gasp.

"Otousama, you idiot. Why...of all people...are you with them...?"

"Your main role in this rotten world is to destroy Seireitei. Since you wouldnt, somebody had to do it."

"NO!! AIZEN IS FOOLING YOU!! YOURE JUST PAWNS IN HIS LITTLE GAME!! AIZEN IS A FU-

POW! (sorry for the bad sfx. I couldnt think of anything else.)

She flew through the air due to Grei's fist pumelling into her stomach. She coughed, blood spattering on the ground. She glared at the two Arrancars through her hair, her eyes flaming with anger. She grabbed her sword and stood up shakily, tears flooding her blood-red eyes. The burning anger in her was replaced by an ocean of sadness.

"Otousan...Grei-chan...I...I wish everything was back...the way it really was...When we were all happy in the forbidden castle...When we laughed as we ate dinner...When-

BAM!

Grei kicked her in the stomach that sent her crashing to a tree, the impact obliterating it.

"When we played shogi and messed up with the loser."

Grei kicked her again. She was ignoring the pain.

"When you always told me the one advice that you said I should do."

Grei slapped her pale face leaving a bright red mark on it.

"Oppose the Tsubasa Ichizoku. Thats what you said."

Grei swung her down on the floor which made her yelp in pain. He put her foot on her wrist and looked at her with pained eyes. Her father, Miyuuji, smirked, but his eyes portrayed pain and sadness.

"Thats the reason why I ran away. The reason I becamea shinigami."

Grei unsheathed his sword and closed his eyes, letting a drop of tear fall on Mai's pale and wet cheek. She smiled at him.

"And Grei-chan...Youve always been...the brother I wished for." She whispered sadly.

She pulled her necklace, the Tsubasa Ichizoku crest, and laid it on the ground.

"I know this is...very selfish of me...but...just kill me now..."

Grei sobbed painfully as he raised his sword and posed it over Mai's chest.

"Mai...I..am so sorry..."

"Lets just do this for Seireitei's sake...Leave Hueco Mundo to Ichigo..."

Miyuuji smiled sadly as he thrust his sword into his heart. Grei and Mai watched with horror and sadness. Miyuuji closed his eyes, his body on the ground.

"Love 'ya, kiddo..."

"Love you, too...Otousan..."

Then there was silence. Three bodies on the ground, limp and lifeless. A middle-aged man, a gray haired boy who held the hand of a pink haired girl who had a peaceful smile on her pale pretty face.

(A/N: remember when Grei first appeared? He acted like a gay, right? Its a abit of his when meeting new people xD weird habit though)

...

"Where...am I?"

Mai observed her surroundings as she flexed her fingers. She noticed that she was wearing a sky blue kimono with white lillies. Her obi was golden ochre in color and her hair was braided into a bun. Totally not her style.

"...What am I wearing?"

"The official dress of a newbie Goddess."

She looked up and saw a beautiful woman clad in a black kimono with white petals embroidered into it. Her obi was a royal violet and her jet black hair flowed down smoothly to her feet. Mai was awestruck.

"...Who are you?"

"Nirvana, Goddess of Miracles."

"...Miracles..."

"Youre a Goddess now."

"Youre so...breath taking..I bet all of my paycheck Byakuya will fall head over heels for you." She snickered.

She suddenly felt a pang of pain that she clutched her chest and winced.

"Its starting." Nirvana whispered.

"What is?"

"The pain of love."

"The pain of what?! That is so cheesy!"

"If you think of him, youll inflict pain, not only on yourself, but onhim, too."

Mai looked down.

"There is a way to stop this."

"...Tell me...Please..."

"Become a real Goddess. By doing that, youll go through a process which erases all of your memories."

"If I do that, it will save Byakuya- she winced- from the pain, right?"

"...Yes...And you will forget him."

"...Is it true that I get one wish?"

"I'm glad that you asked. You have one wish."

"I wish that I can go to him and say goodbye."

"Your wish is granted..."

...

"Mm-hmm...Wow. No unfinished paperwork. And-

"Mai?"

Mai sat on his table as he inspected the papers. She abruptly looked up and saw Byakuya looking at her.

"You can see me?"

"...Of course."

"Good..."

"..."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mai."

"This...is the last time I'll ever see and remember you." She said as tears streamed down her pale but flushed cheeks.

Byakuya moved forward to hug her but he just passed through Mai's body. Mai sobbed as she looked at his prince.

"Theres no such thing as a happy ending, is there?" She said quietly.

"Mai..." Byakuya traile off as she watched Mai flash him a sad smile.

"I'll never have my happy ending with my prince, thats for sure. I'll never be a happy princess."

"..."

Mai watched as Byakuya sat down.

"Mai."

"...Hmm?"

"Dont think such things. I'll always be your prince who will love his princess no matter what." He whispered.

"Byaku-

Mai watched in horror as her body started disappearing from her feet. She looked sadly at Byakuya.

"I love you so much and dont you ever forget that, Bya-kun!" She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I wont. I love you too much to be capable of doing that."

Mai laughed sadly. Her lower body was gone now. The disappearing phase suddenly changed its starting point. It started from Mai's right hand. She sighed.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Her right arm was gone now.

"To become the dew that quenches the land."

Half of her face and upper body was also gone now.

"To spare the sands, the seas, the skies."

Her whole body was gone now. The wind blew a strand of pink hair towards Byakuya. The wind carried her last words.

I offer thee this silent sacrifice...

...The End...

A/N: the poem that Mai recited was originally said by Genesis Rhapsodos of Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. I know thats it short (the story), but please understand that I DO have a lot of fics that need to be updated. So im sorry, kay? Thanks for reading.

Byakuya: -sulking in a corner...So not like him-

A/N: aaww...Byakuya, shes not really dead. Only in this story. -crouches beside Byakuya and pats his back-

Byakuya: -glare-

A/N: ...Okay okay, I know what you want. I'll make it up to you by making an AU. Happy? -huffs and crosses arms-

??: Heya!

Byakuya: -turns around- Mai.

A/N: but before that, I need to finish my other fics.

Byakuya: when the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end.

A/N: hey, hel-loo? -waves hands-

Byakuya: the goddess descends from the sky.

A/N: nobody listens to me.

Byakuya: wings of light and dark spread afar.

A/N: why doesnt anybody listen to me?! -flailing her arms wildly-

Byakuya: she guides us to bliss.

A/N: shut up and listen to me!

Byakuya: her gift everlasting.

Mai: LOVELESS is so pretty.

A/N: you mean the one that was quoted by Genesis?

Mai: are there other LOVELESS?

A/N: yep. The yaoi one...Oh hey! OMG! You answered! Youre ACTUALLY listening!

-crickets chirping-

A/N oookaaaayy... Anyway, thanks again for reading! :) for those of you who visited my multiply site, you probably have read those lines (and saw who dn-bleachnaruto really is xD)! BOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Spirits are always with us!! (ohohoho xD don kanonji xD) okay enough. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
